Conventionally, a heater device is known (e.g., refer to Patent Literature 1). The heater device has a heat generating part and a guard part that is arranged in front of the heat generating part and provided with an opening through which a radiation heat generated by the heat generating part passes, thereby a contact with the heat generating part is avoided.